Sinful Caress
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Bulma is married to a public figure in a sham marriage. But she happens upon a mysterious man that makes her body flame with passion. He is an enigma to her, but she doesn't know who he is and what he is capable of. Bulma-Goku
1. Dark Proposition

Hey there people! Guess what? I have written a new fanfic! Your probably grumbling about why I have started a new one when I haven't finished my old one. But this is something that has been churning in my mind for some time, so I'm giving it a shot. Goku will be OOC, so that's the first warning. The second warning is that this is a story that will be dealing with S-E-X but not too graphic because I was warned already that if I kept it up, my account would be deleted, but if you want to read the dirty version, I will post it on under the pen name trunksvegetagurl.   
  
I promise to update 'My Best Friend's Wedding' pretty soon, so please have patience!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction piece  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sinful Caress  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark Proposition  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This was a big mistake."  
  
"Have I been bad these past few days? Was I so bad now that you think this was a mistake?" A voice with the slight accent asked her with a light chuckle. The owner of that voice stood. All six-foot-three of his muscled frame and he walked over to wrap his arms around the small female that was standing at the bar, pouring herself a glass of wine.  
  
"You weren't bad. In fact, it was the best sex I have ever had! But you know what I mean. I told you that I am married, and if the press were to ever find out, my husband's career would go down the drain. Not to mention our family."  
  
"Bulma, do not worry about that now, love. Let me treat you the way you deserve," he whispered as he leaned over to run his hot lips against the paleness of her neck.  
  
She had only met him a few days ago, yet she loved the way he said her name. He had a slight French accent to his voice, and it made him sound incredibly sexy. And the way he made love to her whenever he had the energy, which was always whenever they met, made her mouth dry just by thinking about it.  
  
"Kakarot," she whispered, her voice sounding breathy. His hands were sinking into her robes, spots of her body that he had memorized to heart. Bulma set the glass of wine down before it fell from her shaky hands, and threw her head back against his large chest as his fingers played her body like a harp. "Kami!" she panted in desire.  
  
"I want you Bulma," Kakarot said as kneaded her and ran his tongue in a wet line against her shoulder. "Tell me what you want."  
  
Bulma moaned with the sensations of his enticing touch, and couldn't bring the words out. All of a sudden, he slipped off her robe completely and picked her up, walking her the short distance towards the disheveled bed. "Tell me how you want it," he whispered raggedly, seeing and feeling the way she was reacting to his touch.  
  
"Hard," Bulma groaned loudly. "I want it hard!"  
  
"As you wish," Kakarot growled.  
  
He couldn't believe the passion encased in this small woman. She was beautiful, wild and unappreciated by that fool of her husband. Well, he'd give her the pleasure of her life, and he had for those past few days he had spent with her.  
  
Kakarot gave Bulma the ride of her life, and a long moment later, they lay in a tangled heap on the bed, breathing hard and panting against each other, as he wrapped his arms around her slim body and kissed her sweaty shoulder. "That-that was incredible," Bulma said breathlessly.  
  
"Oui," Kakarot said as he ran his fingers down her spine, watching in satisfaction as she shivered.  
  
That was another thing she liked about him, Bulma thought, that he sometimes let a few French words slip into the way he talked. He had grown up in France, but his parents were born in Japan, so he had adopted the language and the accent of France when he had been there for the most part of twenty years.  
  
Kakarot ran his tongue over the line of her jaw, and tasted her skin, interrupting her thoughts. "What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
Bulma sighed and ran a slim hand over the handsome features of his face. He had thick eyebrows over angular, black eyes. He had a sharp nose, and sexy thin lips, which at the moment he was using to kiss her neck. His hair was wild and unruly, of a wonderfully dark ebony, and it spiked in many directions.  
  
"At this moment I am thinking of so many things," she whispered as she kissed his chest. "I don't want to go back to a man that is a selfish lover. I'm getting tired of him," she said almost absently.  
  
"Then why don't you leave him?" Kakarot asked as he ran a hand through her long, curling, blue hair.  
  
"Are you kidding? Can you imagine the scandal that would ensue? The press would eat us all up. He's selfish when it comes to our "love-life" but he is not unkind to me. We have a marriage that is more of a facade to help his career as District Attorney."  
  
"Then if you do not leave him, at least live your life and let me treat you the way you deserve," Kakarot whispered huskily against her neck.  
  
"You have treated me far better than any man ever has," Bulma murmured as she ran her hands over the hard, packed muscles of his flat stomach. He was tall, and every single part of his body was corded in muscle. She especially loved his thick arms when they embraced her warmly against his body.  
  
Kakarot smiled down at her, watching mesmerized as her crystalline blue eyes darkened with her growing desire. She was so beautiful, and he enjoyed feeling her soft curves melt into his hard muscles, as if she belonged there. The paleness of her skin was flushed with their evening activities, and he was so very tempted to never let her go. Bulma's voice halted his musings.  
  
"Will I see you again after I leave?" Bulma asked as she felt his hands begin to roam the soft curves of her body. Gods, this man was insatiable. He was already hard and ready.  
  
"Do you have a number where I can reach you that you will not be discovered in?" he breathed as he slid between her thighs.  
  
"Maybe," Bulma whispered as she brought his face down for a passionate kiss that turned heated as he united their bodies.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"And this happened how long ago?"  
  
"About three years, more or less."  
  
"What can I tell you Bulma? It is a damn big miracle that the press didn't find out about this."  
  
Bulma ran a hand through the straight silky locks of her blue hair and nodded. Her sister was right. This would have been the scandal of their lives, and not only would she lose face, or ruin Yamcha's career, but she would lose the respect of her children.  
  
Her sister, Marron, happened to be her twin sister, born just a few seconds after her. They had the same color of hair and eyes, but their faces had some features that made the difference between being identical. Her sister was like her confidant, and her best friend. They told each other everything, and right at that moment, she had told her sister all about the little affair that she had had with that beautiful man with the French accent three years ago.  
  
After they had said their good-bye's, she never heard from him again. It was for the best, though. She didn't want to chance them getting caught had he called and they continued the affair. He had made her feel so cherished and like a real woman, but she would turn that down for her family, but most importantly, for the children.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She looked up when her name was called from inside the house. She and her sister had been sitting outside on the deck, sipping margarita's and talking about deep dark secrets. At the moment, her dear husband was calling her.  
  
He was a handsome man, though not as much as Kakarot was, of her memory of him. Yamcha was tall, and lightly muscled, his hair was in short spikes, and he always wore a tailored business suit. He had had a set of scars on his face once upon a time, from a car accident. It was surprising what plastic surgery could do for you these days.  
  
"What is it Yamcha?" she asked, trying to mask her annoyance.  
  
"We have a meeting to go to tonight. It is a formal dinner and we will be going to a very known restaurant with very respected people. This will help-......."  
  
"Your image and your career," Bulma finished, already knowing what he was talking about. Those were the only reasons they went out together. They needed to be seen as a 'happy family'. Though Bulma was far from happy.  
  
"Yes," Yamcha replied dryly, glaring at Bulma for a few seconds. Then he turned to her twin. "Marron, will it be too much trouble if you take care of the children this evening?" Yamcha asked his sister-in-law.  
  
The woman nodded with a smile, looking even more like Bulma. "I would love to spend time with the two munchkins."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said softly. "How about we go buy my dress for tonight?"  
  
"Sure! As long as I get myself a little something too," Marron said as she stood.  
  
"Let me guess....... A new pair of shoes?" Bulma asked with a smirk.  
  
"You know it," Marron said as they stood and walked back into the house to get their bags.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, you two know how I want you to behave, right Trunks and Rico?" Bulma asked the two children in front of her. The two boys nodded, and she smiled. Only one of them was her son, from a previous marriage. Little Trunks was turning out to be a carbon copy of his father painted in her colors, and whenever she looked at him, it made her heart ache.   
  
Her first husband had been her first love. He had been a very renown judge, but he had mysteriously been assassinated, and so far, no one knew who had done it. His death had left a hole in her heart, and then Yamcha had come along, offering her and her son the protection that they needed in case whoever killed her ex-husband came for them too.  
  
'Oh, Vegeta, if you could only see your son now,' Bulma thought as she looked at her eight years old son. Vegeta. Her first love, one that she would never forget. But she moved on, she had to. Otherwise, she would have died with him, but she needed to be strong for their son.  
  
Rico happened to be Yamcha's son only. He had taken the boy from his mother in a custody battle when he had been an infant, and his reputation had helped steer the custody into his hands. Rico and Trunks got along well, and she cared for the nine year old boy as if he were her son too. Trunks gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, we promise to behave mom. You know us."  
  
"That is why I am asking you two to behave. If you don't, then I will cut both your allowance's for the whole month. Understand?" Bulma asked them seriously.  
  
"Yeah, we don't like trouble," Rico put in, gazing up at her through a thick mop of auburn colored spikes, his own eyes shinning mischievously.  
  
"Good. I expect you to be asleep by the time your father and I get back," Bulma said as she smoothed a hand down her thigh and waited for Yamcha at the door. She knew that she was wearing something very revealing, but that was the point, to show style and look good.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black flared stretch pants, and over it, she wore a top that was low cut and from under her bosom down it was see through, showing her flat stomach. It fell in a thin curtain all the way to her knees in a sparkling white and black material. Along with that, she wore tall boots that made her almost as tall as Yamcha, and her hair was in soft, long waves down her back and shoulders. She also had on a long silver chain with a black stone at the end, and a silver and diamond watch that Yamcha had given her for their anniversary.  
  
She hadn't taken too long to get ready, but he was always the one that took the longest to get ready, always worrying about this appearance. But she never really said anything about it. She had everything a woman could want. Except love.  
  
"Are you ready, Bulma?" Yamcha asked as came down the stairs, a portfolio in his hands.  
  
"I've been ready for about an hour already," Bulma said with a small laugh. He smiled at her and gave the two boys a few words of warning if they didn't behave. Then he took her hand and they walked out the door. They got into his fancy Lexus, and were followed by a car that was occupied by their current bodyguards. Politicians could never have too much protection.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma smiled pleasantly, trying really hard to not look bored at the current conversation her husband and his colleagues were having. She didn't really appreciate the look that one of them was giving her.  
  
He was looking at her as though she were a piece of steak behind the glass at a market that he was thinking of buying. Nappa was his name, and he was big as he was ugly, but he was one of the most important men that Yamcha associated with.  
  
"You were Vegeta's woman, weren't you?" Nappa whispered to her when Yamcha turned to talk to the others sitting with them, turning his attention away from them.  
  
Bulma regarded him with a dark look. "Yes. Is there a problem?"  
  
Nappa smirked, his face taking on an evil look. "Mysterious his death, wasn't it? You and the boy were the only beneficiaries to his fortune?" he asked maliciously.  
  
Her eyes darkened in anger. "I had no interest in his money. I have my own and I had no reason to want his death. Please refrain yourself from offering such scathing comments. You have no right," Bulma hissed softly, her face hadn't changed from the pleasant smile it had been in since she got there.  
  
"I see now what he saw in you. You were a match for his temper. Personally, I think that he blinded himself with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one that ordered his death," Nappa said softly.  
  
Bulma let out a scoff. "If my husband wasn't such a good friend of yours, my glass of wine would have been dripping down your face by now," she spat a little louder. She stood, her chair screeching back and she threw her napkin onto the table. "Please excuse me," she said.  
  
The men had stood when she had and they gave Yamcha a strange look before they all sat back down. Bulma stomped her way to the ladies room, trying with inhuman strength to hold back the tears of hurt that were threatening to fall.  
  
How dare that man say that she had ordered Vegeta's death? She loved him with all her heart, for Kami's sake. She grabbed a hand-towel that was offered to her by the woman near the sink, and dabbed the corner's of her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and checked her make-up.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma whispered before she handed the towel back and walked out of the rest room. She walked towards the table slowly, but she made a slight detour and made her way towards the balcony that was on the other side of a huge fish tank in a wall.  
  
The air outside was warm and with the spicy scent of flowers that were planted all around the restaurant. They were on the third floor of it, where the bar was located, and from there, Bulma could see the lights of the city. She thought about her life up until now. Every pain she had gone through, all the sacrifices, and she wanted to wail out loud. The death of her first husband was a wound that had just been torn back open by that bald giant, that bastard.  
  
Vegeta would always hold a part of her heart, and Yamcha, he was only a friend to her. A "trophy" husband, or maybe that was what she was to him, a trophy wife. But it didn't matter, she didn't love him, and never would. Just the fact that they slept in separate bedrooms half of the time told her that their marriage was a sham.  
  
Then came that one time affair she had had with Kakarot three years ago. It was preposterous, but when he held her in his arms, she felt loved. After the death of Vegeta, she hadn't felt loved, not with Yamcha, and not with anyone. But Kakarot had made her feel so special. Sometimes she wished that she could see him again, at least one more time.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
Bulma looked back and blinked at the waiter that had brought a drink to her on a platter. "I didn't order anything," she said in confusion.  
  
"Someone bought this for you and told me to bring it to you with this," the man said as he handed her a glass of raspberry flavored Bacardi. It was her favorite, and with it, he handed her a note under the napkin and then walked away.  
  
Bulma raised the glass to her nose and smelled the pleasant scent of the raspberry alcohol. When she did, her mind automatically went back to a fond memory she had. Three years ago...............  
  
-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------  
  
Bulma took a sip of her raspberry Bacardi and smiled at her friend as they sat at the bar of the hotel she was staying at. She hadn't seen her in years, since high school and they were catching up with everything that had recently happened in their lives.  
  
Alex had been one of her closest friends, and now they still kept in touch whenever they could. Alex flipped her long red hair and smirked, her big brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "There is this really gorgeous man to your left that has been staring at you from the moment he walked in," she whispered.  
  
"What does he look like?" Bulma asked. She wanted to turn and look, but it would be too obvious.  
  
"He's tall, with really dark spikes that go all over his head. Black eyes, handsome face, and from the looks of it, a VERY nice body," Alex whispered.  
  
"Hmmm, if the press finds out that I am even talking to some man in a bar, they will turn this into a scandal!" Bulma said quietly.  
  
"So take him to your room and talk to him there!" Alex laughed.  
  
"You are impossible!" Bulma laughed with her. "I can't take him to my room. What if he's some sort of psychotic rapist?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration. "Look at the time, Bulma. I really have to get going," she said as she grabbed her bag and stood to go.  
  
"You are not leaving me here alone with a guy that is going to hit on me as soon as I'm alone!" Bulma said as she glared at her friend.  
  
"Call me in a flash if anything is wrong, and let me know what happened, ok? Take care Bulma, it was great to see you again," Alex said as she waved and walked out of the bar.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat back, twirling the straw around her drink absently, ignoring the gaze of the man that was starring at her. She jumped when the waiter walked over to her and sat a glass down in front of her. She looked up at and frowned. "I didn't order anything."  
  
"This is from the gentleman sitting at the bar," the waiter said before he walked away.  
  
Bulma looked at the glass and noticed that it was her favorite drink. Then she finally looked over at the man and watched with a half smile as he raised his glass at her and stood. He was handsome, Bulma mused, very handsome. His eyes, they were dark and captivating, and she felt her heart speed up, the way it hadn't happened since she had met her first husband. But it troubled her that it was with a man that she didn't even know.  
  
He came to stand in front of her and smiled. "May I share this drink with you, cherie?" he asked her, a slight accent to his voice.  
  
"Sure," Bulma said as she smiled and extended a hand towards the seat across from her.  
  
He sat down and stared at her. "My name is Kakarot, with whom do I have the pleasure?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"I'm Bulma," she told him simply.  
  
"It is good to meet such a beautiful woman. May I ask why you are alone?"  
  
"I am here on business, but my husband couldn't accompany me because of his duty to his job," she replied.  
  
"Oh, a husband. He must be a very lucky man to have you by his side. Are you happily married?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Am I prying?"  
  
"Not at all," Bulma said. "No, I am not happy. Like every other woman that is married to a public figure, I can not do anything that will risk damaging my husband's reputation. What about you? Are you married or currently involved with anyone?"  
  
"No," Kakarot said. "I have no engagements, and I don't wish to have any at the moment, but I would enjoy the pleasure of your company, if I do not offend you, in my suite," he whispered as he handed her a key to a room in the hotel.  
  
Bulma stared at the key and then at him, her eyes narrowing. "I don't even know you. What makes you think that I will go to your room with you?" She sipped from her drink.  
  
He had merely smirked at her and then stood and left. He had intrigued her, and before she knew it, she had found herself in his room, with her clothes off, and with him above her, giving her the pleasure of her life as she screamed his name.  
  
-----------------------------End Flashback------------------------------  
  
Bulma sipped from her drink and then set it on the stone banister and opened the note. It was written in a very nice dark script. It read:  
  
'Venir, mon amour.'  
  
Her eyes widened impossibly and she felt her lips curl into a smile. But where was he? The note said, come, my love, and she thought that maybe she was just imaging things. He couldn't possibly be here at the bar. Mon amour was a pet name that he had given her those days they spent together, and the memory brought a warmth to her stomach.  
  
She turned to look inside, but he wasn't anywhere visible. From where she stood, she could see Yamcha, and he was frowning at her. She shook her head and made a motion that let him know that she wanted to leave. He nodded and signaled her over. Bulma walked back towards them and said her goodbye's and apologized to the men. "I have a massive migraine," she said.  
  
"That's okay sweetheart," Yamcha said as he motioned his bodyguards over. "They will take you home and then come back for me."  
  
Bulma nodded and refrained from glaring at Nappa, who was at the moment smirking at her in superiority. That man was trouble, and she didn't care who the hell he was. The next time he even suggested that she had killed her last husband, she would slap him with a lawsuit to shut him up. She kissed Yamcha on the cheek, and then walked out, bodyguards in tow.  
  
--------------------------  
  
She couldn't sleep. Why the hell was she so anxious? It was already two in the morning and Yamcha was still out, but that was the least of her worries. She had been pacing her bedroom for about an hour already, stopping a few times to stare at the note that was written in French.  
  
He had given her a number to call also, before she had left the states, but she had never had the courage to call him, and he hadn't called her either. But now, he had shown signs of life, and she didn't know what to do. She was so confused, and with that thought, she lay down and finally went into a troubled sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Bulma yawned slowly and stretched her arms wide. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, groaning in fatigue. It didn't do her good to stay up so late worrying about nonsense. Something red caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she slowly turned.  
  
Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she reached over to pick up the red, red rose that was laying there against her white sheets. There was a small note attached to it, and she opened it to read. It said:  
  
'I have missed you, ma cherie.'  
  
If that rose was there with her, then it meant that he was following her around, and had risked getting caught when he had gone into her home to leave it. But why was he taking so long to show himself to her?  
  
"I am going crazy," Bulma muttered to herself as she left the rose there and jumped up to take a shower and to get ready to get down to her office. After she dressed, she walked over to get the rose and brought it to her nose to smell the wonderful perfume. She then placed it inside of a cabinet with a lock, and then walked out.  
  
Once at her office, her secretary gave her the summary of the meetings that she was going to be having that day, and Bulma got down to working diligently. At around noon, her intercom beeped and her secretary let her know that Yamcha wanted to see her.  
  
Bulma stood as her husband walked in and smiled. "How can I help you?" she asked him nicely.  
  
"Do you remember that I touched that subject about you having a personal bodyguard with you at all times?" Yamcha asked as soon as he had come in.  
  
"Yamcha, please don't start!" Bulma whined.  
  
"You are not arguing with me. I have a set of men watching over our boys, and I need someone personally for you. Don't argue with my because it is to no avail," he said seriously. "Besides, I have found the person that will watch after you."  
  
"You hired someone without me meeting that person and without giving my consent?" she asked darkly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Yamcha recognized that note in her voice and sighed tiredly. "Meet him first and let me know what you thought. But for the day, he has already been hired so that you can give him a 'try', if that is okay with her majesty," he said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma was about to give him a saucy reply, when he called the man into her office and her response died in her throat. Her eyes went wide as she watched him walk in, and she had to contain herself from blurting out his name.  
  
Yamcha turned back to her and smiled. "Bulma, I want you to meet Goku," he said. Then he looked at his watch. "Sweetheart, I have to leave, but Goku here gave me his resume and he is a very respected bodyguard, so please don't shoot him down before you know him?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma nodded dumbly and watched with a frown as Yamcha left. Then her eyes darkened and she turned to the other man in the room. "You said that your name was Kakarot," she hissed.  
  
"It is, cherie. Goku is my first name and people automatically assume that is what I like to be called," he said with a smile.  
  
"You've been following me around," she accused lightly. "How did you know that my husband was searching for a bodyguard?"  
  
"I know many things about you," Kakarot whispered as he approached her, coming to stand within inches of her. Bulma took a step back, not trusting herself to be this close to his body while she had been missing it. "Ironic, ne? That I get to be your 'body'-guard, when I have done so much more than guard your body," he whispered smoothly.  
  
Bulma's mouth went dry at the look in his eyes and walked away from him to go sit back at her desk. "I have no time for an affair at this time, I am very busy. So I suggest that if you would like to be my bodyguard, then don't even try to seduce me into an affair again."  
  
She was so caught up in trying to ignore him, that she never saw when he advanced on her and snatched her up from the seat, pulling her towards a wall and a large file cabinet. He pressed her against it with his body, and his mouth was already against her neck, teasing and tasting her. "W-what are you doing?" Bulma asked shakily.  
  
"You have no idea how long I have waited to touch your body," Kakarot whispered as he cupped her breasts in his large hands, squeezing and kneading.  
  
"But Kakarot......... what about Yamcha?" she breathed as she ran a hand through his thick hair and closed her eyes as he sucked lightly at her neck.  
  
"If he is an obstacle, then I can take care of that," Kakarot whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Every barrier can be destroyed. Give me the word and I will make you a free woman." He held her tightly as he felt her stiffen in his arms.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she pushed against him in apprehension? Was Kakarot talking about killing off Yamcha? Gods, she didn't even know this man and he could very well be a psychotic murderer. But his touch and his body her body throb with long suppressed desire.  
  
Nappa had accused her of giving the word to kill Vegeta, though that was preposterous. But she do that very thing to Yamcha?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you guys like this start? Things will unravel as I move on, but let me know what you thought and I promise to update soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	2. Liar, Liar

I'm sorry that it took me so long to bring out the next chapter for this story. I have had a lot of school work to do so I'm busy most of the time. I try to find time to write my fics, and sometimes it's hard, but here is the next chapter for this fic, and I hope that everyone likes it. I wont keep you any longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic.

----------------------------

**Liar, Liar**

----------------------------

Bulma shoved away from Kakarot and his groping hands. "Please keep your distance. If you get this job, then it will be a solely professional thing. I am not up to an affair right now, understood?"

Kakarot smirked at her and moved away another step. "As you wish, _cherie_," he sounded sarcastic.

"So then, this will be a professional relationship and please no sexual innuendo, whether it be in English or French. We had an affair, yes, but it is over."

"If only because you wish it," he muttered.

She shot him a small glare and returned to her paperwork. "Go ahead and speak with my husband and he will give you the details of your work."

"Don't go all professional with me when the last time we saw each other I was........" he trailed off and then said a few words in French.

"You were what?" Bulma looked up from her work in annoyance. "Never mind, I think I know what you just said. It doesn't matter anymore. If any reason it is because you never called me."

"You had my number also. If you wished to see me, then why did you not call me?" Kakarot asked with a mild smile.

"You know what?" she asked with a polite smile. "I have a lot of work to do, so if you please, will you leave me alone?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "As you wish, _amour_," he whispered almost mockingly before he walked out of the room without another word.

Bulma let out a long breath and tried to slow her wildly beating heart. The last thing she needed was to be thrown into an awkward situation with a man that had been her lover. Had been. They were over and through.

She scoffed at the last part and realized that she was neglecting her work and she got back to it. She needed to stop thinking about a man that was not her husband. Even if she was not really in love with him, she felt guilty at times when she remembered her betrayal to him.

---------

Well, she didn't always feel guilty. The little creep that called himself her husband was blatantly flirting with his secretary. So much for watching his image. She walked into his office and Yamcha looked up, his eyes going wide.

"Bulma!" he squeaked.

"Don't even bother. We need to talk," she said darkly. She shot the secretary a dirty look and nodded towards the door. The woman cleared her throat and scuttled out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he straightened his tie and sat down at his desk.

"I want to know where you found this bodyguard," she said in a neutral tone of voice.

"I spoke to my guards, and they recommended him, and his brother. They are rumored to be two of the best, and I sought them out. Bulma, even if you don't believe it, I care about you and I want your safety."

"What exactly are you protecting me from?" she asked suspiciously, sitting down right in front of him. She gave him a look that made him gulp. A look that promised pain if he said something she didn't like.

Yamcha sighed in defeat. "I am afraid that with my biggest case approaching, threats will arise. Not just for me, but for you and the boys. I want you all safe, Bulma. Though I cannot say this openly, I think Nappa would love to get his hands on you. He hates you, you know."

"Because I am Vegeta's widow?" Bulma was confused.

"Because Vegeta had you, and you turned him down. How long ago did that happen?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma racked her memory. "I think it was almost ten years ago, more or less. I was in college and Vegeta was already my fiancé. Nappa tried to hit on me many times, but I had no part in it. I think he backed off until I was pregnant with Trunks........ You mean to tell me that he is holding a grudge?"

Yamcha chortled. "He is and was a big bafoon, but he has a knack in politics. I saw him talking to you at the dinner we had," he said slowly.

"He accused me of having part in Vegeta's assassination," she said softly.

His eyes widened. "Don't listen to him, love. He knows nothing when it comes on how to treat women. But we are off the subject. Being married to a DA in charge of notorious cases is always dangerous, please take the help that I can offer?"

Bulma let out a long steadying breath and then nodded. "Fine, but that doesn't mean that I like this. Even if I have guards, I don't want them interfering with my normal activities, make that abundantly clear. Okay?"

"Sure. I just hope that after a few days spent with you, they don't decide to quit," he grinned.

Bulma gave a sarcastic laugh, then grabbed a pen and made as if to throw it at him. He flinched and she laughed in glee. "It is good to know that I can still frighten men," she said as she stood.

"You find that a good thing?"

"I do," Bulma said simply. She turned and began to walk towards the door. "When are they going to start?"

"They will be waiting for you tomorrow morning before you go to the office." He stood and walked over to pour himself some whisky.

"And Yamcha, if you're going to calm your hormonal urge with your secretary, please try to be descreet about it. It wouldn't do your image any good if she turns up with a swollen belly a few months from now. And I sure as hell will have no part in it. When the scandals start, my sons and I are gone, but not before repaying your infidelity," she snapped before she walked out.

Yamcha looked after her with wide eyes and gulped down his drink before he got to work. He shivered as he thought of what Bulma might do if she did realize that he was cheating on her. And with who.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sighed tiredly as she walked into her home, she dropped her briefcase in the office she had and then walked out and to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was making herself a sandwich when Trunks walked in.

"Mom, can I get a new bike? I saw this really cool mountain bike and Jimmy said that his dad promised to buy him one but I want to get it before he does. And-and Yamcha told Rico that he was going to ask you if you thought it was a good idea for us to get it. Pretty pretty please?!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks, baby, how many bikes do you already have?" Bulma asked him patiently.

"Three," the boy said slowly. "Why?"

"What do you need another one for?" Bulma asked.

"Com'on!" he said in that whiny voice again.

The boy's face looked so much like his father's that it made her heart ache, and she found that she couldn't say no. "Fine," she sighed. "Bring me a progress report from your teacher tomorrow and it depends on what she says about you and Rico. Tell your brother that I want to see his too. If I like what I see, then tomorrow after school I will take you both to get that bike, okay?"

Trunks grinned. "Okay!" he said happily before he ran off to tell Rico about the news.

Bulma ate her snack and grabbed a bottle of water as she walked towards her room. She entered and turned her TV on to the stocks channel and walked into her closet to change her clothes.

She walked out with only a short silk robe over her and with her hair uncurling over her shoulders from the bun it had been in. She went into her bathroom to remove her make up and when she came out she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bulma hissed when she noticed the man that was lounging on her bed, shoes off and completely relaxed.

Kakarot smirked and winked at her, rubbing the sheets beside him. "Why don't you join me? I know you still want me, or else you wouldn't have reacted to my touch the way you did in your office," he said knowingly.

"How did you get in here without being picked up by security?" Bulma asked as she kept her distance from him.

"I have my ways, but I am not going to tell you, _cherie_," he smiled as he stood. He walked towards her, looking desirable and dangerous in one breadth.

Bulma moved away from him, but what she wasn't counting on was her back slamming against a wall. "Please don't," she said as she held up a hand to stop his advances.

He ignored her request and took her hands, pulling her forward to him. "I want you. You can't possibly know how much. Tell me to leave and I will leave," he murmured against her ear.

She bit her lip and warred with herself over whether she should tell him to leave or tell him to stay. Her body wanted him, there was no doubt, but......... Bulma jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Bulma called as she shoved Kakarot into her closet and shut the doors.

"It's me Yamcha," he called back.

She went pale but she walked over to open the door. "What is it?"

"I'm feeling needy," he said as he tried to draw her to him.

Bulma held up her hand and stopped him from moving forward. "Yamcha, I'm sorry, but you must understand that I have a nasty headache, and the fact that you are pushing this bodyguard thing doesn't have me too happy either," she said. Then she mocked frowned. "Didn't your secretary put out?......... Oh, that's right, if she had then you wouldn't be here, bugging me. Sorry Yamcha, but it'll have to be another day," she said before she shut and locked the door.

Yamcha scowled into the door and then cursed as he walked to his room. He needed release and now. He thought about anyone that could help him with his little problem, and then he snapped his fingers. He knew who.

------

Bulma opened the doors to her closet and glared at her ex-lover. "You see what you are putting me through?" she snapped.

Kakarot looked at her and smiled. "I must say that I love your taste in clothing, _amour_. Though I must say that I like your selection in lingerie better," he said as he pointed to a specific drawer on the piece of furniture there.

"You have been going through my things?" she growled as she marched over to him and smacked his arm.

"You look so beautiful when you are angry," Kakarot said as he grabbed her suddenly and pressed his lips to hers.

Bulma gasped and pushed against him, but he didn't let up and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She slowly stopped fighting and slid her arms around his neck.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he asked as he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and lifted the hem of her robe with it as he lifted her against him.

Bulma clung to his neck and sucked on his lips. She managed to shake her head as he walked with her towards the bed.

------------------------------------

"So, Mrs. Briefs, as your own personal bodyguard, did I live up to your expectations?" Kakarot asked as he pulled on his silk boxers and stood to stare at the disheveled blue haired woman that was laying in bed, only a thin sheet covering her wondrous body.

Bulma glared at him. "Don't remind me of Yamcha's ploy to try to "protect" me. I bet he just wants someone to spy on me for the right amount of zero's on a check." She stood slowly, and he smirked as he watched, rather shakily and began to pull on her clothes.

"We can't keep doing this you know," she whispered as he came over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yes we can. This is quite perfect actually. He wants me to guard you, and everywhere you go, I go. Even if it is out on a business trip. There is no need for him to suspect anything," Kakarot replied as he ran his lips up and down the smooth skin of her neck.

Bulma sighed and turned in his arms to look up at him intently. "Did you really mean what you said about taking out Yamcha? Kakarot, I am not a murderer, and....... and," she couldn't find the words.

"I would do anything for you, cherie, even if that means making you a widow so that we could be together. But if the question is, am I really a murderer? Non I am not. I don't kill because I feel like it, but for you I am willing to do anything. I have never killed anyone before."

"How can I know that if I hardly know who you are?" Bulma asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Before your husband hired me, he investigated me well back to my elementary years. There are no secrets and if you so like it you can see that report. All you have to do is ask me anything that you wish to know, and I will tell you."

"Kakarot," she started as she pushed away from his chest and sat at the edge of the bed. "I already lost a husband to an assassination. I may not love Yamcha the way I did my first husband, but I don't think I would be able to handle another loss that way."

"If you want to continue risking our affair getting discovered, then fine cherie. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

Bulma shrugged. "I do not want Yamcha hurt, he is, after all, the father of my child, if only by name," she said softly. She stood and grabbed her silk robe, putting it on.

"It doesn't matter........ as long as you keep me in your bed," he whispered seductively.

"While there is no danger, then we will continue to see each other," she whispered as she stood and walked over to press a kiss onto his sexy lips.

"We have time for a quickie, don't we?" he asked as he ran his hands down her body. Bulma smiled at the term that sounded sexy in his slight accent and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lets make it quick, I need to shower and then go down to dinner with my family," she breathed as his hands began to work on her body.

--------------------

"Good morning," Bulma said with a bright smile as she stepped out of her home.

Kakarot grinned at her and motioned a hand to the big man standing next to him. "Mrs. Briefs, this is my sibling, Raditz," he said in an all professional tone.

Bulma looked up at him and smiled as they shook hands. "It is nice to meet you," she said. Did looks run in the family? This man was just as handsome as his brother, but he was so huge and muscled. Just by looking at him she would have deduced that he was a bodyguard.

"It is blatantly obvious that looks run in the family," Bulma said with a flirtatious smile. Behind his brother, Kakarot shot her a dirty look, but she ignored him.

Raditz smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Briefs. That is a noteworthy compliment coming from a beautiful woman such as yourself," he replied as he took her hand and kissed it. He also had a trace of a French accent in his voice, but it wasn't as obvious as Kakarot's.

"We took the liberty of checking your car for anything that may have been out of order. My brother and I will follow you in the black Lexus," Kakarot said as he pointed to the car in the driveway.

Bulma nodded. "That's a good arrangement. Did you two speak to my husband about the permanent positions?"

"Yes, we will be put to the test this week, and if we pass, we'll sign the contract," Raditz said as they began to walk towards her car. When they reached it, he beat Kakarot to open the door for her.

Bulma smiled and got into her car. "I look forward to working with you both," she said.

"Raditz will you excuse us for a moment, I would like to speak with Mrs. Briefs," Kakarot said politely. His brother gave a nod and walked away towards their car. Kakarot looked at her. "With all due respect, amour, what do you think you are doing with my brother?" he asked as he leaned down close to her face.

"This isn't the time or the place for you to act like a jealous boyfriend. Might I remind you that we are only lovers, nothing else?" she asked with a smirk. "Besides, your brother is eye candy," she said with a smirk. God, he looked so handsome when he was angry.

"You would dump me for my brother's bed?" Kakarot asked angrily.

"Oh no sweetheart, I am quite content with you in me bed, but don't forget that I have no obligations to you, or you to me, so I can do as I please. Are we clear?" Bulma asked him seriously.

"Crystal. Then if I do not have any obligations with you I can go off and find myself another pretty lonely woman that wants a bit of loving," Kakarot said before he straightened and walked off, leaving Bulma with her mouth open in shock.

"There is no way that he is going to be doing another woman at the same time he's with me," she growled to herself as she closed the door and revved the engine of her car. Then she backed out of the driveway and made her way to her office. She'd have a word with Kakarot later.

------------

A Week Later............

Bulma sighed as she walked into her home. She had had a very busy day and all she wanted to do was take a long hot bath. She and Kakarot had had a few chances to be with each other, but she was still wary that they would be found in one moment or another.

Kakarot and his brother Raditz were going to sign their permanent contract tomorrow. Also tomorrow night she and Yamcha had another one of those pointless dinners that they had to go to. She was praying to God that Nappa wasn't there, that he got the flu, diarrhea or something so that she didn't have to look at the bald asshole and remember that he had accused her of Vegeta's death.

"Mom!"

She stopped at the foot of the stairs and watched as her two boys ran over to her. "Yes?" she asked them.

"There's this guy here waiting for you. He says that he used to know my real dad and he has been telling us stories!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Yeah, he knows some really cool stories and he has told us about you, too!" Rico said right after.

"Who is it baby?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"Come with us!" Trunks said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the living room.

When they entered, Bulma's eyes narrowed and she had to remind herself that her sons were in the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, barely containing her fury.

"I wanted to meet Vegeta's boy," Nappa said with a smirk as he sat back on the couch.

Bulma glared at him. "Well, you've met him. Now I am going to have to ask you to leave my home."

Nappa looked her up and down boldly. "That is not very hospitable on your part, Bulma."

"Unless you want to speak to my husband, you have nothing else to do here."

"But mom! He was telling us stories about my dad!" Trunks cried as he pulled on her hand.

"I know baby, but it's getting late and you both have school tomorrow. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, please," Bulma said with a smile.

The boys looked like they wanted to argue, but they didn't and instead they ran up the stairs to their rooms. Bulma turned to look at the man that persisted in rattling her nerves and bringing back her tragic past.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nappa smiled, and it wasn't pretty. "I really wanted to meet your boy. He's the mirror image of your first husband. It's a damn shame that he couldn't see his offspring grow. Any man would be proud to have a replica of himself."

"It's a shame that you don't have a child. Although I wouldn't wish a mirror image of you on any child," Bulma said with an evil smile.

He just chuckled and walked towards her. Bulma stood her ground, not wanting to let him see think that she felt intimidated. "I never knew why Vegeta put up with your obnoxious tongue." He gave her a look from head to toes and then up again. "Now I see that he put up with you because you have the most delectable little body."

Bulma used both her hands and shoved him away from her. Nappa stumbled, not prepared for her move and nearly fell on his ass. "I will not let you insult me in my own home. Get out of my house before I call the police and accuse you of harassment," Bulma hissed.

She wasn't prepared when he lunged forward and wrapped those huge hands around her slim neck and lifted her clear off the ground. "I don't like you, but at the same time I want to take you and fuck you until I kill you."

He squeezed harder and Bulma started to gag. She pulled at his hands and tried to kick him because she couldn't breathe, but he was far stronger and bigger than her and there was no way of her taking on him.

"If I were you, I'd think about the way you speak to me before you do it. I'm not an enemy to be trifled with. Then there's your little son that you have to protect. For his sake, I hope that you don't tell any of this to your current husband," he growled as he kissed her cheek and then threw her onto the couch.

Bulma took in deep lungfulls of air and started to cough. "Bastard......... This wont end here."

"I assure you that it wont," he said before he turned and walked off towards the door.

She sat there for a while and rubbed her bruised throat. That son of a bitch had dared to threaten her son. Her baby. Nobody threatened her baby and got away with it. When she was sure that her legs could support her, she stood and walked to the employee's dinning room.

She warned them about Nappa and told them to never let him into the house when only the boys were there, and when Yamcha wasn't home. Then she checked on the boys to see if they were in bed, and when they were she went to her room.

---------------

Bulma looked herself in the mirror the following morning and cursed darkly. That poor excuse for a man would pay for what he had done to her. The smooth and pale skin of her neck had been bruised by that brutes hands.

She tried to hide it as much as possible with her make-up and then she made her way out to her car. Kakarot and his brother were both there waiting for her, but she was in no mood to deal with her lover so early in the morning and while she was in a bad mood.

She simply greeted them and got into her car. Kakarot looked at his brother as they drove behind her car. "She looked pissed," he commented.

Raditz nodded. "And even pissed she looked good enough to eat." Kakarot's shoulders tightened and his brother noticed. "Do not tell me that this was the public figure that you banged three years ago."

Kakarot glared at him. "You more than anyone have no right to judge me for what I did before," he snapped with an edge of his accent.

"I never said that I was judging you. And I have never forgotten that I have no right to berate you over anything that you do or have done. But why in the hell would you take a job so close to her after you had something to do with her?" Raditz snapped.

"She's incredible Raditz. I met her at that bar three years ago and I had her. Those few days I spent with her were the best in my life. She wasn't some cheap conquest, she is an addiction that I can't sate no matter how many times I have her."

Raditz shook his head. "Then you're doing her now?"

Kakarot glanced at him briefly. "I'll keep that information to myself,"

"I will take that as a yes," Raditz muttered. "You are walking a thin line little brother. I just hope that you don't fall."

"Whatever," Kakarot muttered as they parked besides Bulma's car and got out. They followed her into the elevator and then up into her office.

"May we ask what is wrong?" Kakarot asked as he watched her slam down her briefcase on her desk and then run a slim hand through her hair.

"Nappa was in my home yesterday. He's a colleague of my husband's, and he was in my home, with my two sons when he happens to be the biggest danger to them," she hissed in despair.

Raditz frowned and looked at his brother. "Why is he a danger?"

"He hasn't done anything to them, but I have a sixth sense about this and I know that he should never come near them again. He has threatened me indirectly, but yesterday he dropped the false front and openly threatened me. He constantly harasses me and I don't know what to do," Bulma said as her voice cracked.

Kakarot's hands fisted, but he kept his anger in check. "And where can we find this man?"

Bulma looked up at him, at the angry note in his voice and shook her head. "Nothing can happen to him. He's a public figure and can make something bad happen to you guys. Just leave this as it is and I will find a way to solve it all without calling attention to me."

"What do you plan to do?" Raditz asked.

"First off, I am going to make sure that he never comes near my boys again. After that, I don't know what I am going to do," Bulma said as she sat down.

Her intercom buzzed and Bulma picked up her phone. "Yes?"

"Ma'am, there is a lady here to see one of your guards. Should I tell her to wait for them to come out?" Her secretary asked.

"No, Jeannie. Tell her that she may come in, I want to meet whoever she is," Bulma replied.

"Yes ma'am," she said before she hung up.

Bulma looked at Kakarot and Raditz. "Apparently, there is someone here for one of you guys. She's coming in right now," she said as she looked towards the door. Kakarot and Raditz turned towards there too and Kakarot's eyes went wide.

A small, dark haired woman walked in with a baby in a sling. She walked straight to Kakarot and gave him a smile. She spoke to him in French and then turned to Bulma. "Pardon me for coming down here unannounced, but I need to speak to Goku," she said.

"There is no problem," Bulma said. "Are you two related?" she asked as she gazed at the one year old in her arms. Then she turned to look at Kakarot and noticed that he looked bleak, and a bit pale. Now her curiosity had just been sparked.

The woman nodded. "My name is Chichi, and I am Goku's wife."

----------------------------

Goku is such a lying bastard! Or is he? I can't tell you guys anymore than that, but I promise that the next chapter will be much better and I will try to get it done as soon as possible. Please don't get impatient and have a great weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	3. Indecent Proposal

Hey, hey. I know I took really long to bring out this chapter, but here it is and so I wont keep you guys. Thank you for all the good reviews and don't hesitate with suggestions to better my writing. I wont keep you any longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fic

-----------------------

Indecent Proposal

-----------------------

Bulma's mouth dropped open, but she was quick to close it before it was too obvious. "His wife?"

Chichi nodded. "I am sorry to disturb his job but little Gohan has the sniffles and I don't know where to take him. I'm new here in the city and I haven't taken the time to check everything out."

Bulma nodded and cleared her throat. "I'll help you with that," she said as she clicked the intercom. "Jeannie, call my sons pediatrician and tell him that I am sending a new patient to him. The patient's name is Gohan. Oh, and get me the address too please."

"Yes Mrs. Briefs, I'll have the information in a few minutes," Jeannie replied.

"Merci, I really want my son to stay healthy, otherwise I wouldn't have interrupted my Goku's job and wasted your time Mrs. Briefs," Chichi said with a bright smile.

"There's no problem. 'Goku'," she drew out that name a bit, "go with your wife. Your brother will be here for anything that I need," she said it with a hint of meaning.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed a bit at the tone in the word "need" and nodded. He knew that she had to be pissed at the little bit of information he had hidden from her, he didn't want her to blow up right now.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs. I am sorry for the inconvenience," Kakarot said as he grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her out of the office before the woman could utter another word.

Bulma turned to look at Raditz. "I won't be leaving the office until lunch, you may go down to the shopping center if you'd like and I will call your cell when it is time for me to go out. There is no use in you sitting outside for the next four hours doing nothing."

"Anything you say boss. I will be awaiting your call. Excuse me," Raditz said before he walked out.

Bulma waited for him to go and then stood and hurled her letter opened into a wall. It hit the wall and stuck there with the force she had used. "Son of a bitch you have a wife," she growled to herself.

That bastard. Inconsiderate typical male! He was so fired the next time she saw him. And that would be the end of it. There was no way in hell that she would continue fucking him when he had a wife and a little son. A son.

He had the nerve to tell her that he was single, but then again, they had met three years ago, he could have gotten married in the space of time. But still, to cheat on his wife and not have the decency to tell her that he had gotten married? Or maybe that he had always been married!

Her cell-phone rang and she glared at it. The particular ring tone told her exactly who it was. She didn't pick up, but after it stopped ringing, it beeped and let her know that there was a message for her. She grabbed her phone and accessed her voice mail.

"I need to see you mon amour. There is a lot that I have to explain to you. I am on my way to where we always meet, please be there in ten minutes. Je t'aime."

"I love you, yeah right," she hissed as she grabbed her bag. Before she left, she gave strict orders to not be bothered with calls or visits. Then she opened a panel from behind a painting and pushed the button for her own personal elevator.

She then made it to the parking level and ran to her car, revving the engine and taking off. She made it to Kakarot's studio in record time, but when she reached his door, she began to debate if she should knock.

Her hand disobeyed her mind and hit the door twice. The door swung open in less than a minute and she stood there, glaring at the handsome man with a smile on his face. His smile wilted a bit but he took her hand gently and pulled her into the apartment.

"I am so glad that you came, amour," he said as he closed the door and then tried to hug her.

Bulma pushed him away roughly. "Did you marry her in the space of time that we were apart, or did you lie to me and you were already married when we met?......... And don't lie to me again," she hissed.

"I am not married to her," Kakarot snapped.

She looked at him incredulously. "I heard her say it! Why would she lie about something so serious?" Bulma yelled as she smacked his chest.

"We're not married, but for some time we were living together--...."

"And fucking each other, right?" She cut in angrily.

"Yes," Kakarot said flatly. "But my brother happened to be sleeping with her at the time, too. She became pregnant at around the time when she was with both of us, and she refuses to give the child a DNA test to know who the real father is. She is nothing to me," he whispered.

"Who is taking care of the baby?" Bulma asked quietly.

"I am," he said simply.

"Then you are committed to them both and you have no place in my life," she said slowly, trying not to sound pained.

Kakarot began to shake his head and speak in French, slowly blending into English. "Don't do this. You are the only thing that matters in my life now!"

Bulma just looked at him. "I will not be second to her," she said darkly.

"But I can be second to your husband, right?" he asked in a low growl. Bulma just turned to walk out of his apartment and his life. "Don't," he said in that same low, almost frightening tone.

"It's over," she said as she reached the door and opened it.

Kakarot was at her back in seconds. He slammed the door closed so hard that it made her jump. Bulma didn't turn to look at him, but her eyes were a bit wide. "Move your hand, I'm leaving." Her own voice was beginning to sound angry.

"I will not. I refuse to let you walk out of my life over something so stupid."

"I said it was over. And when I make up my mind over something, I mean it," she said as she used her body to push him back. "It's better to not continue in this absurd situation."

Kakarot didn't budge and instead he wrapped his thick arms around her and pulled her against his body. "It's not so absurd when I make love to you to the point where you scream out my name, is it?" he whispered as he leaned down and began to kiss and lick at her neck.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Bulma half moaned as she struggled in his arms. She knew that if she didn't fight him, things would turn against her and she would give in to anything he wanted to do to her. "No!" she cried as she felt him inching up her skirt. He had dragged them into his dinning room.

"You know you want this as much as I do," he growled as he took a hold of her panties and slid them down her wriggling body. She was all out fighting him now, trying to get out of his grip before he finished undoing his pants.

"You can't force me to do this!" she yelled as she tried clawing at his eyes. He pushed them towards the table, turned her away from him and then bent her over it.

"I'm not forcing you," he whispered. Then before she could reply he thrust into her with so much force that she cried out his name in pain.

Even in his almost animalistic behavior, she was turned on beyond belief. He proceeded to pound into her with the same strength, holding her hips and not letting her move an inch backwards or in any direction.

Bulma kept her mouth shut after her initial scream and tried gripping anything that could help, but his table was made of marble and it was slippery as it was. So she was left to just take what he gave her without holding on to anything.

When Kakarot was sure that Bulma wouldn't try to get away from him, he reached a hand around and pulled her up towards his chest, still holding himself inside her. He moved them to the floor and pulled out of her. Then he rolled her onto her back and resumed their activity.

He looked down at her face and nearly lost himself. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted. He had never before seen such a beautiful creature. Her eyes popped open and she forced him to roll over so that she was on top.

Kakarot groaned at the change of position and watched her with rapture as she began to move above him. He ran his hands up her body and then settled them on her waist, moving her faster.

Bulma gasped softly as she rode him, that familiar feeling was closing up on her. At the moment she didn't care about her argument with Kakarot, all that bothered her was that she would miss this. Miss him. She couldn't deny herself a last time with him.

Then her back arched and she cried out her release as Kakarot kept moving his hips up to hers. His breath came out ragged and he groaned his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the floor as his body quieted. She moved forward as he pulled her into his arms.

"I knew that you would not leave me. That you need me as much as I need you," he whispered, still with his eyes closed. Bulma had the sudden urge to hurt him, but instead she moved up and glared at him. But that was when Kakarot noticed her neck. "I did not mark your neck that way, did I?"

Bulma's eyes widened and she pushed his arms away as she slowly stood. "I'm leaving."

Kakarot looked up at her and fixed his pants quickly. "Was this Nappa the one who bruised you?"

Bulma ignored his question and grabbed her underwear and put it on. She walked towards the mirror that was near his door and tried to fix herself. It wouldn't do her office woman image any good if she looked as disheveled as she was.

"Answer me," he growled as he stood and fixed his pants.

"I have nothing to say to you, you big oaf. You took me against my will, even if I enjoyed it, and I don't tolerate being forced to do something that I don't want to," she said as she glared at him through the mirror. "Asshole."

Kakarot just smirked. "I don't care much for the insults that you hurl my way. I am just happy to know that I did a good job and that you enjoyed it. Now answer the bloody question," he said as he walked over to stand behind her.

Bulma retouched the make-up at her neck and her face. Then she reapplied her lip-stick. "That was the very threat that Nappa threw on me. He almost choked me. He wrapped his huge hands around my neck and squeezed," she said softly.

Kakarot turned her around to face him and ran his fingertips over her cheek. Bulma settled her blue eyes on him and forced them to remain dry. "Any man that harms a woman has to pay for what he did."

Bulma shook her head and pushed away from him slowly. "You have one week to find a new job to support your ex and the baby. Consider yourself fired," she said evilly.

"Quelle?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Don't play dumb, you heard me clearly. You will stay this next week, but after that you're gone. One week, remember that," she said before she pulled the door open and walked out before he could stop her.

----------------------------------

"You look absolutely ravishing," Yamcha said as he watched Bulma walk down the staircase. He was waiting for her, already dressed and ready to go.

"If it weren't for this stupid dinner, then I would actually be enjoying myself tonight, even with you. I have no desire whatsoever to go to this and you know it," she snapped as she put on the coat that he was offering and helping with.

"You know that you have just this one duty as my wife. All I ask is that you endure all this. Keep your distance from Nappa and the night may even be enjoyable. Please love, do this for me," he whispered as he cupped her face.

Bulma had to smile. There were moments when he could be such a sweet man. She had married him because he was good to her and her son. "Fine," she whispered as she took his arm and they walked out the door to the Limo that was waiting.

Raditz and Kakarot were there, as well as Yamcha's guards. They were going to follow in two different cars behind them. Her eyes met briefly with Kakarot's and she couldn't deny that he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, excluding her first husband.

But they had broken up and she wasn't going back on her word just because he looked wonderful in that all black suit he was wearing. So many things had crossed her mind when she had seen him, so many ways of having him. And she decided that she had to stop her train of thought or else she wouldn't be able to look at him tonight, let alone be close to him.

They made it to the fancy dinner, which was going to be in a special banquet hall, and Bulma walked in with her arm entwined with Yamcha's. There were many media sources set up outside, so she put up the happily married front and smiled. One of his body guards and one of hers were going to stand guard near them for half of the night while the other two stayed in the car; then they would switch.

Dinner went on without any incident, and with the help of Yamcha, she kept very far away from Nappa. All the other wives were good little trophies, sitting there and talking quietly among each other.

But she would have no part in it. "Scotch on the Rocks, please," Bulma said as the waiter came over to ask her if she wanted to order a drink. She could see Kakarot out of the corner of her eye. He was at her right shoulder, keeping his distance but within reach.

She just wished that she hadn't worn such an open dress. She was wearing a black halter gown that left her back completely bare, showed a great amount of cleavage, and it fell down to the floor and trailed behind her in a set of three thin skirts. It was plain, but she made it look good. With the dress she wore a diamond choker, and a sparkling watch with different colored precious gems.

Her hair was pulled back completely into a high pony-tail, and it fell in straight strands of blue silk, but it didn't cover much of her back. And that was the problem. She could literally feel Kakarot's eyes roaming over her exposed flesh. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Bulma turned to look back at him and he winked at her, his lips curling into a sexy and knowing smile. She quickly turned away and searched for Yamcha, and all she got was a glare from Nappa as she accidentally looked his way.

She glared right back and took the drink when the waiter brought it over. She sipped slowly and set it down. She stood and didn't bother to look at Kakarot to know that he would follow.

Bulma almost ran into the ladies room, she didn't really want to cross words with Kakarot right now. She looked herself in the mirror and shook her head. This night was going way too slow for her liking. She did her business and then washed her hands. She looked herself in the mirror again and took a deep breath before walking out.

Kakarot was leaning against the wall, and he just looked at her when she walked out. She ignored him once again and began to walk down the hall. As she turned she slammed into something big and hard. She looked up and quickly backed up.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. You look stunning tonight, Bulma," Nappa said with a smirk. "Good enough to eat."

"Too bad I can't say the same," she said balefully.

"Be nice to me, doll. Remember what I told you about Vegeta's little son. I don't think that you want anything to happen to him," Nappa said softly.

"Don't you dare threaten him. I told you that already. I will kill you with my own two hands if you even look at my son the wrong way," she hissed, balling her hands into fists. She was thankful that she kept herself from yelling, but if it came down to calling for help, she had the lungs for it. Where was Kakarot? Was he behind her? Was he close?

"Your petty threats don't scare me," he growled as he took two menacing steps towards her. He was within grasping length of her when a hand wrapped around Nappa's neck and slammed him back against the wall.

Nappa gagged and tried to pry the smaller man's hand from his neck. Kakarot really wasn't a lot smaller, they were almost the same size, but Kakarot had more muscle on his frame. More power. That power was being used to choke the life out of Nappa.

"Don't you ever set hands on her again, do you hear me, batârd?" Kakarot snarled, his accent thick in his voice with his anger.

"Who......... are.......... you?" Nappa gagged out the words.

"I am her bodyguard. I warn you, if you ever leave a mark on her body again, I will be the one responsible for every broken bone in your body. Don't ever threaten her or her children again, understand?" Kakarot growled softly.

It took Nappa a few minutes, and a few squeezes of his neck to answer. "Yes," he said.

Kakarot released him, and Nappa coughed roughly as he rubbed his neck. "You will pay for that. In my world you are a nobody, and being a nobody will get you killed. I would suggest a bodyguard for yourself," Nappa hissed.

Kakarot just chortled. "You don't know who I am, and your petty threat does not scare me. I can very well have you killed and make it seem as if you killed yourself, believe me that I can," he said slowly. "Touch her again at your own peril," he said as he pushed Bulma gently and walked off with her.

"Thank you," Bulma whispered when they were far away from the bald man.

"It's my job. At least for the next week," he whispered ironically.

Bulma sighed. "Fine, fine. Don't give me that puppy-dog look. You can keep your job, but I will have the contract fixed, and if I am ever unhappy with your work, I will fire you at whatever moment I see fit. Understand?"

"Bon, bon," he said with a grin.

"That means good, right?" she asked in confusion.

"Oui. I think that whenever I have time I will give you some French classes. For free, don't worry," he said with a chuckle.

Bulma smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to stop him," she whispered, turning serious. She was about to continue, but then she heard a door open and she was being pulled inside. "What are you doing?" she asked.

She gasped when she felt Kakarot's lips on her neck. Before her eyes slid closed she noticed that they were inside the utility closet. Anyone could catch them in any minute. But there was something so appealing about that challenge.

Her thoughts died as she felt him inching up the skirt of her dress. Kakarot kissed her and undid the last barrier between them; his pants.

----

Finally, the dreaded dinner party was over and Bulma and Yamcha made their way out towards the Limo. "Where did you disappear to? I was looking for you and I started to worry," Yamcha said as they rode in the car towards home.

Bulma cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I had a run-in with Nappa. We argued and then I cooled down in the ladies room. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone for a long time." That, and I was getting banged against a wall in the utility closet, she thought.

"What did he say to you?" Yamcha growled as he gripped her hand and kissed it.

"He....... he threatened Trunks, and it's not the first time he does it," Bulma said as her voice cracked.

Yamcha looked at her with wide eyes. "He didn't!" he growled softly.

"He did Yamcha, and honestly I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be, love. Together we will take care of our boy and I swear it on my life that Nappa will never lay a hand on him. But do you understand now why I wanted you and the boys to have bodyguards?"

Bulma nodded and let Yamcha wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Fine. You were right, you were right," she whispered softly. "I'd die if something happened to my little baby, to both of them. Rico is just as much my son as Trunks. But Nappa seems to have it against Trunks because he's Vegeta's son."

Yamcha frowned darkly. "I'll take care of Nappa, I'll talk to him and warn him to stay away from you and the boys. If he knows what's good for him, then he will listen to me."

Bulma looked at him seriously. "Please do. If something happens to my boys, then I wouldn't think twice of killing that man." Yamcha just looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. He held her and pondered her last words for the rest of the ride home.

-----------------------

A Few Weeks Later..........

"Mom! It's snowing!"

Bulma walked out of her office at home and smiled at her two boys. They were running at top speed towards her and she had a vague idea of what they wanted. "Where do you guys want to go?" she asked them knowingly.

"Can we go sledding? The snow is kinda high outside so we can use our sled and build snowmen!" Rico said.

Trunks nodded. "Pretty please?"

Bulma sighed. "Alright, go get dressed in warm clothes and be down here in ten minutes, or else I'm leaving without you!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"I'll take you guys to the park," Bulma said as they walked up the stairs. The boys cheered and raced up the stairs and to their rooms in seconds. She sighed and went to her room to dress in her warmest clothes.

------

Bulma sat at the park bench and watched her kids play as she sipped a tall latte. Kakarot was at her back, his hands touching her back covertly. "Sit down will you? And stop trying to touch me," she said quietly. He muttered something in French and walked around to sit next to her. "And don't mutter in French because I don't know what you're saying."

Kakarot snorted, reached his hand over, and ran his fingers under her hair to touch the back of her neck. "I just said that you look beautiful when you shiver that way. It reminds me of how you look when you shiver in my arms after we make love," he whispered.

Bulma sucked in a slow breath and tried to ignore his surprisingly warm fingers on her skin. "Don't touch me in public, there are always people who see you and then spread the damn rumor."

He retracted his hand and smiled to himself. Kakarot had had the reaction he wanted. Then he turned to look at her boys and noticed that they were getting far. He motioned Raditz out from the car and his brother got out to go over. He stood at her back and Kakarot went over to see after the two boys.

"Walk with me," Bulma said as she stood and looked at the tall man.

"Yes boss-lady," he said with a grin as he walked side by side with her.

"I know that I don't know you and you don't know me, but there are some things that I would like to know," Bulma said slowly. Raditz nodded for her to go on. "May I ask you about Chichi?"

Raditz frowned. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Is it true that the baby may be yours?" Bulma asked quietly.

Raditz stopped and looked at her. "Kakarot blabbed his mouth," he growled softly.

"So it's true," she said matter-of-fact. "Why haven't you guys taken the DNA test? Those things are fairly easy and quick to do."

"Chichi wont let us do the test. She claims that Gohan is my brother's and we can't make her think otherwise," Raditz said.

Bulma nodded. "Is it true that you were sleeping with her when she was with your brother?"

Raditz looked uncomfortable. "We had this one night thing when she and my brother broke up for a week. I was drunk and she was on the rebound. If it were up to me then I would really like to know if that boy is mine."

"Then why don't you get a court order to get that paternity test?" Bulma asked with a minor frown.

Raditz shrugged his wide shoulders. "I want to know if he's mine, but not that much. I don't want to rush into something that I'm not ready for. A child is a big responsibility."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "How long have you and your brother been in the protecting service?" she asked as they walked down the snowy path of the park.

"Almost six years. We both got into this together when our father was killed. He was a prominent business man in France. After his death, Kakarot vowed that he would protect those that needed to be protected."

"How is his relationship with Chichi?" she asked as they stopped under a tree.

Raditz looked at her curiously, noticing the way she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Why do you have so much interest in my brother and Chichi?"

"He's my bodyguard, isn't he? I like to know the people that work for me and with me," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Tell me about you, so that you wont think wrongly about my questions."

He just looked at her with a hidden smirk because he knew why she was asking about his brother and Chichi so much. She was sleeping with Kakarot. And she was jealous. Even though she was married, she was jealous of any other woman that crossed Kakarot's path.

"To answer your first question, Kakarot wants nothing to do with Chichi. He wants to be her friend, but she wants to be more than that. So I would say that they don't have a relationship," Raditz said. "And about me. I don't have a woman right now," he whispered as he stared at her beautiful face.

Bulma looked at him, at the hinting lilt in his voice, and blushed. "I'm married," she whispered.

"And I'm not a jealous man," Raditz said even softer.

She opened her mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say. Here she was with a man that she was quite attracted to, but she was sleeping with his brother. There was a look of smoldering lust in his eyes that made her mouth go dry.

At her speechless reaction, Raditz looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then he leaned forward and ran his lips over her earlobe, watching in satisfaction as she shivered, and not from the cold.

"I am not asking for an answer now, but whenever you need a change, let me know and I will be at your disposal. And don't worry about Kakarot, I can best him in anything that he has ever done to you," he whispered in a deep sexy baritone.

Bulma's mouth dropped open and she stepped back, looking at him with wide eyes. Then a throat was cleared and they both looked up to see who had interrupted Raditz's indecent proposal.

-----------------------

Who could it be? I won't tell you guys, but I promise that I will try to update sooner. Thanks for the great reviews and have a good weekend!

!Joey!


	4. Seed of Doubt

Here's the next chapter to this story. Thanks for all the good reviews and for taking the time to read this story. I wont keep you...

Warning: A few heavy curse words and allusion to sex

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fic

…………………………

**Seed of Doubt**

…………………………

Bulma took a breath when she noticed that it was Kakarot and her sons. Thankfully the boys were non the wiser of what was going on. But the look in her lover's face was livid, and the focus of his anger was his brother.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bulma asked her two boys.

"Yeah," Trunks said happily, his cheeks red from the frosty cold air. His coloring resembled more his father's tan, but he was still a bit paler, so his cheeks were pink and cute. "Rico busted a turn right before he would've slammed into a tree, and then he almost fell into a hole!" he said excitedly.

Bulma shook her head and laughed. "I'd just hate to think what Yamcha would do if I returned one of you home with a broken arm or leg. Just be careful when you pull stunts like that," she said with a soft smile.

"Can we go to that place where they serve really good hot chocolate?" Rico asked as he rubbed his gloved hands together. "It's cold and Trunks put a small piece of ice down my shirt," he whined.

Bulma smacked Trunks on the back of the head lightly, the boy trying to duck and not succeeding. "Alright boys, let's go," she said as she looked at Kakarot and then at Raditz.

Kakarot glared at his older brother and they both walked a step behind Bulma and the two young boys. They got into the black Tahoe that was used for them when they went out and drove off towards a small café.

…………………………

Bulma took her time in the shower later that night, she had spent the entire afternoon with the boys, and when they had gotten home it was time for dinner. She had dismissed Raditz and Kakarot, but not before noticing that Kakarot had shot her a look full of anger and jealousy, it had almost burned through her skin.

She smirked to herself as she dried off her hair and looked herself in the bathroom mirror. She untied the silk sash of her robe and took it off as she walked out to her room. She shut off the lights and pulled back her sheets to lay down; she felt so tired.

A hand closed over her mouth and stopped the scream that rose to her throat from the fright. Hot breath blew over her ear and she was pulled back against a rock hard chest to a body that she knew all too well.

"I didn't appreciate what I saw going on between my brother and you, _ma cherie_," Kakarot snarled against her ear. "It would do you well to remember that you are mine and no one else's."

Bulma managed to bite his hand to free herself from him and she elbowed him in the gut while she was at it. Then she turned and shoved him back. "How dare you do that to me!" she hissed in fury, not raising her voice. "From this moment on, I prohibit you from entering my room, do you hear me?"

"_Oui_," he spat, waves of anger radiating from him. "But what will you do if I don't listen? Will you call your husband in to save you from the man that has been fucking you all these weeks?" he asked crudely.

"No, but I can call your brother. And," she growled softly, "I am not yours, or anyone's. And if I decide to do anything with your brother, then it is my business. Don't cross me Kakarot, the fact that you are my lover means nothing. And it certainly does not mean that you know me."

"You are playing a dangerous game with me, Bulma," he whispered as he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him, her womanly curves a perfect contrast to his hard muscled body.

"And you are underestimating me as a woman. If I decide to leave your bed, I will do so because I can. If I decide to fuck your brother and make him my new lover, then I will do it because I want to," she whispered harshly, her fingers dancing across his chest invitingly.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed at her words and he grabbed a fistful of her enticing long hair, drawing her face to his. "If you want someone to fuck, then I'm right her," he growled. "And if you want someone to fuck you, I'm all up to it." He threw her onto the bed and began to strip his clothes. He'd show her what it meant to be fucked.

…………………………

Three Weeks Later...

Bulma wrapped her warm, long overcoat tighter around herself and with her gloved hand she wiped away the snow from the tombstone she was kneeling before. It read:

**Vegeta Ouji**

**1970-2001**

**The Best Father and a Devoted Husband**

**Your Family will always love you and think of you...**

Her eyes watered as she read the last words on the elegant piece of marble. There would never be a man that she would love more than Vegeta, and today was the fourth anniversary of his death.

She had decided to keep Trunks home, even though the boy had not forgotten that his father had gone away on this day four years ago. Something like this was too painful for such a young child.

At her back, giving her the space she need, were Raditz and Kakarot. After that initial argument with Kakarot and Raditz's proposal nothing had really changed. Except maybe for the fact that she had stopped sleeping with Kakarot after that night when they had argued.

He had been rough with her that night, but she had taken it, and then when he was done, she had kicked him out of her home, but not before letting him have two nice hard slaps to the face. Oh, and she was not speaking to him whatsoever. But, she was warming up to his brother. There was something about Raditz that intrigued her.

Bulma sighed sadly and kissed the top of one of two long stemmed roses she held in her hand. Then she lay them over the spot of ground she had cleared of snow and cleaned away the tears that had traveled down her cheeks.

She felt the gentle touch of a large hand on her shoulder and she looked up. She smiled. He had remembered, and had respected her pain. She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for being here, Yamcha."

"Don't thank me, love. I know what this day means to you and Trunks," he said as he hugged her to him tightly.

Bulma lay her head on his broad chest and noticed from where she stood that Kakarot's eyes had twitched as he watched her in her husband's arms. She stood straight and pulled his head down towards hers to press a kiss to his lips.

"I have been taking you for granted for such a long time. I'm sorry," she whispered. "You have protected Trunks and me, and for that I love you. I care for you and I want you to know that you are important to me."

"You're important to me too. Regardless of how our marriage stands and all I ask of you, I care for you." He smiled ruggedly at her. "How about we go out to dinner tomorrow? And then we can have some time alone afterwards," he whispered into her ear.

Bulma forced a smile and looked at her gloved hands, then she turned to look at him. "Alright," she whispered as her eyes strayed to her bodyguards for a second. She and Yamcha began to walk out of the burial grounds and the other men followed. "Maybe we can even have our second honeymoon," she whispered when Kakarot and Raditz were in hearing range.

Raditz looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye and noticed that his mouth had thinned into an angry line. Raditz himself was feeling uneasy at the thought of Bulma getting back into it with her neglecting husband. But it wasn't time for him to make a move on her yet.

…………………………

A Few Weeks Later...

Bulma glared at the pictures she held in her hand. She had found the package on top of her desk when she had walked into her office in the morning, and there had been a note with them inside the envelope.

_My brother does not appreciate you. See what he does in his spare time._

The pictures had shown her lover with an arm comfortably wrapped around the supposed mother of his child. There were others of him kissing her forehead and laughing with her. But the one that had made her heart constrict was the one where he was with the baby.

Son or not, Kakarot had been the only father that the child knew, and she had not right to stand in their way. So she was going to break it up with him and she would keep Raditz. She was still thinking ardently about accepting his proposal, but she was not in a rush to find another lover. Not when she couldn't get Kakarot out of her mind.

So she called him into her office, with every intention to fire him.

"You're fired. Get out of my office," Bulma growled.

"You called me just for that?" Kakarot snapped.

Bulma nodded. "Yes. You heard me; you're fired. Pick up your check at the end of the day. Get out."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you decided to take on my brother's proposal? Are you so desperate to get fucked by every man that comes your way?" he spat.

Bulma stared at him incredulously. She marched over to him and took a swing at him. Kakarot had been confident to not think that she would try something against him. But she sent her frail looking fist against his face and hit him across the jaw, splitting his lip.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" she screamed. "Remember that you are nobody to me. We fuck, that's all we do, but you have no right to speak to me that way. It was good while it lasted, but I want you gone!"

"It is very unlady-like to raise your voice," Kakarot said calmly, rubbing the blood from his lip. "You pack quite a punch."

"You'd never think that I have taken Judo before, would you?" Bulma said with a smirk. She was quite pleased to see that he was bleeding. "I'm not going to tell you again. Get out."

Kakarot nodded once and then grabbed her forearms roughly, pulling her to him and squeezing her arms harshly until she made a small noise of pain. "I will go, but I better not find out that you are sleeping with my brother. I am an **extremely** jealous man, and I can be petty and vengeful if the situation calls for it."

Bulma glared daggers at him. "Are you threatening me, you poor excuse for a man?" she growled softly.

"Take it any way you'd like," he said evilly. "If you betray me with my brother, I-listen to me-I will personally make your husband and your sons find out what kind of a woman you really are," he whispered against her ear.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she put her strength into her hands before she pushed him away from her and moved far back so that he wouldn't get the chance to grab her again. "Get out before I call security, and don't you dare lay a hand on me again."

Kakarot just looked at her and didn't follow her. "I warned you. Don't make me angry, _cherie_. I don't want to hurt you because you are important to me," he whispered as he walked over to her and noticed how she backed away from him. "I don't want to hurt you," he said again. A sense of guilt had invaded him now that he saw the fear in her beautiful eyes.

"Leave. Don't come around me, don't call me, don't do anything to come near me," Bulma hissed as she picked up her phone and called Jeannie in. "Please escort Mr. Son outside and get his check ready. As of this moment his employment has been terminated," she said as calmly as she possibly could.

Kakarot looked at Bulma and then sighed. He knew that he would get nowhere if he started to argue with her. So he would leave for a few weeks and let her cool off. "It was a pleasure working with you, _Lady Briefs_," he said ironically. Then he turned and walked out of her office.

Bulma put a hand to her chest and sat down heavily in her chair. Jeannie noticed and walked over to her. "Are you alright Mrs. Briefs?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Bulma replied as she sat forward and began to go through her papers. "Please go about your business and call the security desk. Tell them that I want to know every time Mr. Son is in the building and on his way to this office."

"Yes ma'am," Jeannie said before she walked out of the office with a slight frown on her face.

Bulma leaned back and tried to relax, but truth was she was afraid of Kakarot. He had been the best lover she had ever had, but she didn't know much about him. He had turned violent and threatening in one instant and she was starting to be afraid of him. And fear had never been a feeling she liked.

…………………………

Yamcha found Bulma jogging on her treadmill that evening. She only jogged when she was stressed or when she was angry, and right now he couldn't tell which of those two she was feeling.

He walked over to her and stopped just a few feet from her, there were dark bruises on her forearms as if someone had gripped her there too tightly. Yamcha pondered that for a moment. He hadn't been the one to grab her that way. In fact, she hadn't let him touch her since the anniversary of Vegeta's death, when they had gone to the memorial park. They had gone to dinner but that was all they had done.

Yamcha took a few steps forward and punched the control panel's stop button. Bulma nearly stumbled and she stopped just to glare at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Well that answered his question about stress or anger. "Who bruised your arms?" he asked calmly, eyeing the said marks.

Bulma's eyes widened and she grabbed her bottle of water before stepping off of the machine. She had to think quickly to answer his question. "K-ah-_Goku_," she stammered. "I was about to fall from some steps and he grabbed me by my arms so that I wouldn't fall and break my neck. I guess he gripped my arms too hard," she tried to sound nonchalant.

Yamcha wasn't convinced. "I'm not convinced, Bulma. Was it Nappa?" he asked darkly.

She was quick to shake her head. "No. You know that if it had been Nappa I would have told you. Besides, that's what Raditz is there for; to protect me." She began to walk out the door. "And by the way, I fired Kakarot because we had some altercations. Don't try to make me change my mind. I will keep Raditz only because he is big and good enough to keep me safe himself."

Yamcha thought about her words and suspicion began to invade his thoughts. An altercation with Kakarot, but Bulma for all she was and with that temper, she always got along great with her employees. There was something about Kakarot that bothered him.

Then he realized what was bugging him. Why was Bulma calling Son Goku, _Kakarot_? That was the man's middle name, and you only used middle names when you were comfortable and knew the person well. Did Bulma "know" him well?

Not unless she was... His thoughts trailed off into a red haze of anger. She wouldn't dare be cheating on him. He was now very tempted to hire a Private Investigator to follow Bulma around. She had been acting peculiar for a few weeks now, and he wanted to know if his suspicions were correct.

…………………………

A Few Weeks Later...

"Sir, there is a man here to see you. He says that it is really important and he has no appointment."

"Who is he?"

"Turles. He has given me no last name," she said.

"Let him in Diana," Yamcha said as he clicked off his phone. A man stepped into his office and Yamcha's eyes widened as he looked at him. "You look remarkably like my wife's last bodyguard. Are you related to Son Goku?" he asked as they shook hands.

"In a sort. He's my half-brother; we have different mothers. My name is Turles."

Yamcha nodded and walked over to his bar. "Interesting bit. Would you like something to drink? Scotch, whisky, vodka, tequila?"

"Whisky on the rocks if it is not a problem. And I thought that since you had employed my brothers, maybe you would be willing to give me a job, too," Turles said.

Yamcha nodded and prepared the drink. Then he walked over and handed it to him. "In case you don't know, my wife fired your look alike. I would be willing to give you a job, but not with me or my family. This is a personal job that you will be paid for very nicely. IF you agree to keep this between us."

Turles took a sip of his whisky on the rocks. "You want a dirty job done," Turles said with a smirk. "Who do you want to put a hit on?"

"I don't want to kill anyone," Yamcha said as he shook his head. "But I do want you to follow someone around," he said darkly.

"Hmmm, the wife getting her daily dose of lovin' from a different source?" Turles asked with a smirk, trying for humor and failing when he saw the withering look on Yamcha's face.

Yamcha glared at him. "I suspect she is. That is why I want you to follow her every day this next month. I want to know what she does during the day, who she talks to, and who goes in and out of her office."

"What does she look like?" Turles asked.

Yamcha took out a picture from his desk and handed it over. Turles took it and his eyes widened, stopping the long breath that he would've sucked in. "She's _quite_ a beautiful sight," he said quietly.

"I know she is. She has been beautiful from the first moment I saw her in high school," he said wistfully. Then he sobered. "If you want this job, then you have to agree to sign a contract that will allow me to lock you up for a long time if you ever say anything."

"I'll sign anything as long as there is a convincing amount of zero's on my paycheck," Turles said as he fixed his tie.

"There will be," Yamcha said with an evil smirk.

…………………………

"Raditz, I'm worried about Yamcha. He's been acting peculiar these last few days. I think he suspects that I'm cheating on him," Bulma said as paced her office while Raditz sat in one of the desk chairs watching her.

"What kind of odd behavior?" he asked.

"This is the third day straight that he asks me where I'm going to be and who I'm going to meet with. And he's been calling up at least once a day making up some lame excuse to talk to me. I think he just calls to know if I'm still here and not cheating on him," she said as she sat down on her couch and lay her head back.

"Have you spoken to my brother these last few days?" Raditz asked.

Bulma shook her head. "The last time I saw him was when I fired him. That was when he started to act coarse and he even threatened me to not have you in my bed," she said tiredly.

Raditz stood and walked over to sit next to her. He reached out a large hand and caressed the side of her face. Bulma looked at him and blinked. "I don't agree with my brother's behavior, but I understand why he is so fiercely protective of you. I think that he has fallen in love with you," he said flatly.

Bulma looked at the big man with wide eyes. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I can see it in his eyes. Only a man in love broods all day and shows little interest in anything else."

"Despite knowing that, you're hitting on me," Bulma said quietly.

"That's because my brother can be quite dense sometimes. I am not possessive if the situation is like yours. You have a duty to that fake husband of yours and to that public front that you have to keep," he said matter-of-factly.

"If I sleep with you then you'll think less of me. I will feel like I'm a whore for sleeping with your brother and then you," Bulma said quietly.

Raditz smiled ruggedly. "Never would I think of you as a whore. A goddess, a beauty, a wonder of the world, are the descriptions that come to mind."

Bulma laughed bashfully and shook her head. "You're exaggerating."

Raditz leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Bulma just sat there stunned and blinking. But before she knew it, she was responding to his gentle kiss. Then she pushed gently against his big chest. "Don't," she murmured against his lips.

"I wont press you, but I will wait," he whispered back, his hands caressing the back of her neck.

Bulma opened her eyes and stared up into his. They were so much like Kakarot's that she felt a twinge in her heart. No matter what she said or thought, she missed him. Missed his face, his words, his voice, that body. She just missed him.

"You can wait, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I will allow something to happen between us," she said gently.

"You're in _love_ with my brother," he said flatly, almost angrily. But his words were laced with disappointment more than with anger.

At his words, Bulma jumped up and walked away from him. "I don't love him."

"Your reaction proves you wrong, darling. Prove me wrong if you'd like, but there is only one way that I will be convinced," he said mockingly.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You're blackmailing me," she hissed.

Raditz shook his head. "No, I'm just asking you to prove me wrong."

"Leave me alone will you, _please_?" she asked as she sat at her desk and began to flip through her files.

She missed the knowing smile that Raditz had plastered on his face when he nodded. "Yes boss-lady. I'll be here for whatever you need," he said before stepping out.

Bulma stared after him and shook her head. How was she going to handle her love life? She missed Kakarot dearly and she was spending a lot of time with his brother, who happened to be a very attractive man.

She didn't want to give in to Raditz, but the more she was away from Kakarot, the more she needed to feel loved or at least desired. And the man closest to her was his brother.

…………………………

I know that this chapter was fairly slow, but I'm getting to a point. So Yamcha has decided to have Bulma followed. I had been thinking of using Turles in this story, and it was great to know that some of you wanted to see him here too. So next chapter we'll know what Bulma has agreed to, and if she is going to take back our Kakarot, Goku's evil side.

See you guys soon. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
